Bringing Up Jou
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Pegasus is up to his old tricks again, but this time, the plan backfires and does something totally unexpected, and Jounouchi and Seto are the outcome. What happens? Well, read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG for now, PG-13 later  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me, never has, never will! ^^ I just like to borrow the characters and make up fanfiction! But this story IS mine, so please don't steal, k?  
  
Author's Note: Hey, there, minna-san! Moonchild DJ back with ANOTHER Yugioh fic! This one was inspired by "Locked in a Chibi-Infested House" by Manda- chan(that story ROCKS, girl!!), but I went in a different direction than that fic took. It will be yaoi later, but not for a few chapters. I hope you all like, and review, review, review!! ^_^ I love hearing from all of you!  
  
//...//= Yami's thoughts to Yugi  
  
/.../= Yugi's thoughts to Yami  
  
********  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford pouted as he watched Yugi mutou win yet another duel on his viewscreen from the cameras planted all over Duelist Kingdom. "Blasted boy..I wish someone would beat him, that way I get to keep this lovely card." He smirked as he twirled a card gracefully between his long fingers, pushing back his silver hair from his eyes with the other hand. "Your grandfather makes such a lovely addition to my deck, little Yugi. But you're determined, aren't you? Well...we'll just see about that, won't we?"  
  
He glanced up from the cameras, putting the card back in his jacket pocket at the entrance of his helper, Croquet. He eyed the bespectacled man tolerantly, hoping he had news he didn't already know, though that didn't seem likely.  
  
"Yes, Croquet, what is it?"  
  
Croquet cleared his throat, pushing a hand through his hair nervously. "Master Pegasus..the item you requested and told me to alert you as soon as it had arrived..? It's here and awaiting you."  
  
Pegasus smiled brilliantly, the golden eye on his left flashing through his hair. "Excellent. If this doesn't stop Yugi from winning, nothing will." He stood, pushing aside his wine glass as he stepped away from the table, following Croquet out of the room. He clapped his hands gleefully as Croquet showed him the Egyptian relic that sat on a pedestal. "Was it hard to acquire?"  
  
Croquet chuckled. "No, sir. Wave enough money under one's nose, and anything can be yours."  
  
Pegasus smirked. "Indeed." He walked over to the golden lavishly-decorated box adorned with Egyptian symbols. "Rather like opening up Pandora's Box, don't you think? How does it work again?"  
  
"Simply whisper your wish and flip open the lid. The magic inside it takes care of the rest."  
  
"And it's foolproof? It'll do as intended?"  
  
"Well...barring circumstances, yes. And the spell only lasts for so long."  
  
Pegasus nodded. "It will last long enough to set Yugi back, that's all I want."  
  
"Then make your wish and open the box, sir."  
  
Pegasus did so, watching in surprise as gold-black glitter from inside the box took wing, zooming out of the room and outside. "Hmm. Now all I need to do is sit back and watch my revenge unfold." He walked back ti the cameras, tuning it to Yugi and his friends. He saw, with some surprise, that Seto Kaiba was there now, and smirked. "Well. I can't wait to see his reaction to all this."  
  
******  
  
Yugi Mutou sighed as he and his friends struggled to keep their friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, from tackling Seto Kaiba, who was, as usual, baiting Jounouchi.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kaiba? You have no duels with me, and you have no cause to be pestering Jounouchi!"  
  
Seto smirked, watching in amusement as they held Jounouchi back. "Oh, I have a good cause--to drive Jounouchi insane is always good for a few laughs." He snickered as he heard Jounouchi growl and struggle harder.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and murmured softly to his best friend. "Don't listen to him, Jou-kun, he only wants to make you mad. Don't give him the privilage."  
  
Jounouchi snarled, but stopped struggling. "Easier said than done, Yugi. Kaiba's just begging for someone to punch that smirk off his face."  
  
Seto laughed as he heard the softly-worded reply. "You wish. And I believe begging is YOUR department, mutt."  
  
Yugi yelped as he made a grab for Jounouchi as he dove at him.  
  
"Jounouchi, chill!!" Honda Hirohito shouted, grabbing one arm as Anzu Misaki and Ryou Bakura grabbed the other.  
  
In all the fracas, no one noticed the gold-black dust wavering through the air straight at Yugi. But the odd upside-down pyramid charm hanging 'round his neck did, for it flashed in warning, driving off the dark dust. The magic reeled, then settled for the next best thing, dashing into Jounouchi.  
  
Yugi gasped as Jounouchi disappeared straight from their grasp suddenly. "Jou-kun??" For a horrifying second, he thought that Jounouchi had gotten free and had tackled Seto, but a glance at Seto told him no, for Seto was alone and unharmed. Even stranger, Seto was glancing down at the ground, his intense blue eyes wide with shock.  
  
He blinked and glanced down, frowning as he saw a blond-haired little boy, no more than a toddler, tangled up in the too-large clothes of Jounouchi. "Nani..?"  
  
At the sound of Yugi's voice, the little blond head raised, revealing huge brown eyes in a kawaii baby face. A gap-toothed grin split across his face, and he squealed in delight, clutching Yugi's leg with baby hands. "Y'gi!!"  
  
The group gathered gasped, even Seto, at the chibi-fied version of Jounouchi sitting at their feet. Yugi paled. "Oh...my gods..Jou-kun?!" Chibi-Jounouchi giggled at his name, and Yugi became paler, then fainted dead away.  
  
The remaining group jumped as Chibi-Jou started to cry, frightened, but no one picked him up, too much in shock were they. It wasn't until Chibi-Jou started hyperventilating with his crying that Seto moved, having some experience with Mokuba, and picked him up, rubbing his back soothingly as he held him. "Hey, it's okay, shh, don't cry..."  
  
Anzu, Ryou and Honda blinked at Seto, stupified that he would hold a kid, much less Chibi-Jou, his enemy. Seto glared at them silently, still soothing Chibi-Jou. The little blond hiccuped, his crying winding down until he quieted, resting his head against Seto's chest, tiredly closing the big brown eyes.  
  
Anzu blinked at how easily Jounouchi curled against him, then frowned and helped Yugi up, who had just come to. "Can anyone tell me just what in the heck is going on...?!"  
  
******  
  
Pegasus blinked as he watched what happened on his cameras, stunned. "But..it was supposed to be Yugi, not that blond kid.." He grabbed Croquet, who was standing nearby, and collared him. "I thought you said this was foolproof?!" he snarled, practically choking Croquet. He then dropped him in realization.  
  
"Yugi's Millenium Item..it protected him from the spell!" He smacked his forehead with a groan. "Oh, wonderful! Now what do I do?!" He glared at the screen for a few moments, then started laughing. "Although...seeing Kaiba- boy taking care of his rival is fun. Let's see how that turns out.." He sat down again, grinning, as Croquet crawled away from his insane master.  
  
******  
  
Yugi blinked at the sight of his chibi-fied best friend curled up quietly in his enemy's arms and shook his head.  
  
"He must not remember what you are to him, Kaiba. What happened?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "He got scared when you passed out. No one else was going to take care of the kid.." He glared at the trio again. "..So I took him."  
  
Yugi nodded his thanks, frowning. "Does anyone know what happened?" Everyone shook their heads and he sighed.  
  
//I think I know what happened, Aibou.//  
  
Yugi blinked, recognizing the mental voice of his other half, coming from the Millenium Puzzle and his soulroom.  
  
/Yami? What is it? What happened?/ He sent back to him.  
  
//A strange dark force..old, magical..was heading straight toward you. So I forced it away, and apparantly right into Jounouchi. Gomen nasai, Aibou.//  
  
/It's all right, Yami, I don't blame you. Do you know where it came from, what it is?/  
  
//It's an old Egyptian cursebox. You whisper your wishes to it, and the cursebox grants it. Someone wanted to take you out. As for where it came from, the best bet would be Pegasus. He wants you to lose badly.//  
  
/Is there any way to break the curse?/  
  
//It'll fade eventually by itself, but you can break the curse faster by getting the cursebox and undoing the wish.//  
  
/Looks like we're going to Pegasus' castle faster than intended./ He turned to the group, smiling slightly at the sight of Chibi-Jou snuggling against Seto's neck. "Guys, I have a plan.." He told them what Yami had told him, knowing that the trio trusted Yami.  
  
Seto frowned. "But what about him?" he asked, pointing at Jounouchi. "You aren't taking him with you, are you? It's too dangerous, the way he is now."  
  
Yugi smirked. "Exactly. Which is why you get to take care of him. He's staying with you."  
  
Seto blinked, jaw dropping in surprise. "....N-Nani?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"......You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"...But..you can't..!"  
  
"You've got any better ideas, Kaiba?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I thought not. He'll be safer with you. Besides.." he chuckled, not being able to resist sticking it to him for Jou-kun. "..You look so kawaii taking care of a baby!"  
  
Seto growled. "You little..!" He yelped suddenly as Chibi-Jou awoke, pulling at his hair in glee. He glared at the tyke, which only earned him a mischievious giggle and another yank.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Then it's settled. Kaiba takes care of Jou-kun, the rest of us head for Pegasus' castle."  
  
Anzu, Ryou and Honda nodded in agreement, soon leaving with Yugi and leaving behind a panicked Seto with Chibi-Jou. Seto glared at Jou.  
  
"You cause me nothing but headaches, you know that, little mutt?"  
  
Jou grinned and grabbed his hair again, yanking hard.  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG for now, PG-13 later  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it was otherwise! ^_^ They belong to the lovely people who made them. I just love to make fanfiction about them like the addicted fangirl I am!  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Monnchild DJ back with another chapter to my Chibi-Jou fic! ^_^ I'm so glad you like, and I hope that you all continue to like it as I go along..and yes, Seto and Jou will be a couple later on, have no fear, peoples! ^_~ But first, he's gotta grow up...*grin* Please tell me what you think..reviews are the greatest, and encourage me to write more! Domo arigato for all the wonderful praise!! **Demon Game and Fire Tears..this chappie's dedicated to you!! *glomps them**  
  
********  
  
Pegasus laughed, nearly toppling off his chair in glee.  
  
"Oh..this is a riot! Poor Kaiba-boy, forced to care for his rival! Maybe the spell going wrong wasn't bad, after all. This is too rich, seeing him get undone by a toddler. True, it wasn't my original plan, and Yugi and his fan club are heading this way, but it's all worth it to see him flustered by that kid." He raised his wine glass, saluting Kaiba, smirking.  
  
"Cheer up, Kaiba-boy...at least he's old enough to not need diaper- changing! Then you really would be in a pickle, ne?" He laughed again, sipping his drink. "It's fun seeing you squirm..this is more hilarious than watching Funny Bunny anime..."  
  
*******  
  
"Yugi..do you really think we can save Jounouchi?" Honda asked worriedly as the group trekked through the forests toward Pegasus' castle. "He looked so tiny..what if he's stuck like that?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, glancing at him. "Don't worry. The spell only lasts for so long, naturally, and we could speed up the process by getting hold of what cursed Jou-kun and changing it."  
  
"Do you think we can find it? What if something goes wrong and he's stuck being a little kid all over again?" Anzu asked.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Then Kaiba may have a permanent job as a babysitter."  
  
Ryou shuddered. "I wouldn't wish that on even my enemy, getting stuck with Kaiba as your babysitter!"  
  
Yugi groaned. He hoped that Kaiba didn't strangle Chibi-Jou..they may be enemies, normally, but Chibi-Jou was so tiny..he swallowed and moved faster, the trio right behind him.  
  
******  
  
Seto growled as Chibi-Jou yanked on his hair again, losing his patience. "Would you QUIT that, you little pest?!" he all but shouted at the little blond-haired boy in his arms.  
  
The big brown eyes of his chibi-fied enemy widened in surprise at the sharp tone, then grew sad, tears sparkling at the corners. Seto groaned, unable to be immune to the sad puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey..don't cry, gomen nasai.." he tucked the little boy against his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. The heart that was usually only softened by his little brother pricked guiltily as Chibi-Jou sniffled against him, tiny hands gripping at his coat collar. "Aw, come on..I didn't mean to scare you..don't cry.."  
  
"S'to..." the chibi voice whimpered, clinging on to him more.  
  
Seto? Not Kaiba? Seto blinked, blue eyes widening. Jounouchi NEVER called him by his first name, not even when they weren't enemies. It had always been Kaiba..what brought about that change? He shrugged in confusion, petting the shaggy blond hair soothingly.  
  
Chibi-Jou gave a little sigh, then snuggled his cheek against Seto's neck, which about made Seto jump in surprise. This was Jounouchi, the one who was always ready to fight--or duel--him, the one who about blew up at a single word from him..resting his cheek against him like a treasured companion..whatever happened to him seriously screwed up things.  
  
He petted the blond head again, sighing. If this was really Pegasus' doing, he was going to strangle him. Frst for taking Mokuba, now for..this. The warped weirdo was as good as dead.  
  
He sighed, glancing down at him as Jounouchi glanced up. He sweatdropped as he beamed at him.  
  
"S'to!" the chibi voice squealed, hugging him around the neck.  
  
"Gah!!" His enemy, the dreaded puppy dog..was GLOMPING him! The world was officially about to end!  
  
Jou giggled, the sweet sound making him smile, albeit reluctantly. The little blond sighed and stuck his thumb in his mouth, and Seto realized two things:  
  
One: Jounouchi must've been adorable as a baby  
  
Two: He hadn't even fed him.  
  
He glanced around the campsite Yugi and the gang had been at, spying a pack of hot dogs. He walked over and picked them up, resigned to having a cookout, considering he didn't have any other food on hand.  
  
"Should be easy enough," he mused, pushing back the thought that he'd never camped before in his life. "What do you say, kid, roasted hot dogs?"  
  
Jou grinned, reaching toward the food, blinking and glancing down as his little belly growled in hunger. Seto snorted.  
  
"Some things never change.."  
  
He set about making a campfire, then finding some sticks to stick the hot dogs on, holding on carefully to Jou the whole time. He then got to sticking the hot dogs on, having to keep Jou back.  
  
"They'll be ready in a few, be patient!" he grumbled softly.  
  
"Hu'gry!" Chibi-Jou pouted, glancing up at him.  
  
Despite himself, Seto melted. How was anyone supposed to resist those eyes? That tiny little lip curled down? He smiled and gently patted the blond head.  
  
"I know, kiddo. I am, too. Can you be a good little puppy and be patient?"  
  
The canine nickname seemed to fit him to a t, now..stranger still, he didn't mean it in a bad way..Jou beamed at him and snuggled against him. He blinked and glanced down.  
  
Not more than at least two hours and the chibi-fied version of the blond mutt was getting to him. He hoped this weird spell didn't last long, or else he wouldn't have the heart to be mean to him.  
  
"I'm going soft.." he muttered, grumpily getting back to fixing their food. "Now, let's see..how does this work.."  
  
Three tries and well-scorched hot dogs later, Seto brought the hot dogs out of the flames. "There..that should do it..I think.."  
  
Jou grinned eagerly as he smelled the food, reaching for it..and screeched in pain as he burned his fingers on the hot dogs.  
  
Seto nearly dropped the hot dogs in surprise at his wails, not having noticed Jou's reaching. "Nani..?! Oh..Jou, you burnt yourself!"  
  
Jou whimpered, tears streaking as he burst into a fresh bout of wailing.  
  
"Sshhh, shh, it's alright, it's okay..!" Seto propped the hot dogs up against the log he sat on with Jou and reached for the little red fingers, kissing them like a mother would do to her child's boo-boo. "It's okay, don't cry, Jou.."  
  
Jou hiccuped and blinked up at him, dark eyes filled with tears. "H-hurt, S'to..." he whimpered softly.  
  
"I know, I know, but you're not hurt bad. See?" He raised the little hand to him, the reddening going down. "All better."  
  
Jou blinked down at his fingers, his sniffles quieting, then glanced up at him. "You make hurt go 'way, S'to?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Hai. I made the hurt go away.."  
  
Chibi-Jou beamed and glomped him. "Ar'gato!!"  
  
He chuckled, smoothing a hand over his hair. "Ready for some food, now?"  
  
Jou nodded, curling up to him as Seto got the hot dogs, blowing on them before taking one and handing it to Jou.  
  
"Careful, it's still hot.."  
  
As toddlers were wont to do, half of the hot dog either ended up on the ground or on Jou, so Seto shook his head, cleaned him up and helped him eat while feeding himself.  
  
It was well after dark by the time they finished, so Seto kept the fire going to keep the wild animals away, then settled a sleepy Jou on his lap.  
  
Without a complaint, Jou settled against him, closing his eyes and dropping off almost immediately. Seto smiled down at him, brushing a fingertip against his cheek.  
  
"Maybe you aren't so bad after all, ne..?"  
  
Chibi-Jou yawned and snuggled against him, which gave him a case of the yawns, having had a rather exciting day. Before he knew it, he was asleep, too, and didn't awaken until morning.  
  
To the complete lack of a blond-haired chibi in his lap.  
  
Seto blinked, startled, then glanced around the campsite.  
  
"Jou? Jounouchi?!" he called, standing, ignoring the popping and cracking sounds his stiff body made from staying in one position all night. "Jounouchi?!"  
  
A giggle of delight reached his ears from the bushes to his left, and he sighed in relief and followed it..to a clearing and a six-year-old Jounouchi holding gently in his small arms a baby rabbit.  
  
He gasped. Jounouchi had grown! He wasn't a toddler, but he was still a chibi. What weird magic was cast on the poor kid, to age overnight? "J...Jounouchi..?"  
  
Jou turned, beaming at him. "S'to! Look what I gots! Isn't it kawaii?"  
  
Seto blinked. About..three years in just one night..he knelt down as Jou brought the baby rabbit to him. "Hai..very kawaii.."  
  
Jou grinned. "Think I should let it go, so it can go back to its kaa-san?"  
  
He nodded, not used to the little blond being able to speak full sentences so soon, albeit in a chibi voice and a slight lisp. He watched as Jou gently released the little animal, then came over and hugged him.  
  
"'M hungry, S'to!"  
  
Seto smiled and tousled his hair, earning a round of sweet giggles from the boy. "Aren't you always? C'mon, let's go see what we can dig up, ne?"  
  
"Hai!" Jou grabbed his hand, tugging him back to the campsite.  
  
*******  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG(may go up later)  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and anything relating to it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the lovely various companies that made it. I just own this storyline and plot, so please don't take. ^^  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ is baaaack! ^___^ I'm back with a new chapter to "Bringing Up Jou"!! *bounces* I'm glad you guys like it so much, considering I wrack my brain to come up with a new chapter! I hope you all like, and I'll get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one. Gomen for the wait! **This chapter is dedicated to Fire Tears, who bugs me to no end for something new to this ficcie..just kidding, girl! ^_~ Enjoy, and get a new chapter to "Demon Love" out!**  
  
/..../=Yugi speaking to Yami  
  
//...//=Yami speaking to Yugi  
  
*********  
  
Yugi sighed as he saw Pegasus' castle through the trees. Never had the place looked so close, yet so far away. He knew he and the others would eventually make it to the castle after winning so many duels, but now it was so important..and he couldn't get there fast enough.  
  
It had been a rough night for them all, worrying about Jounouchi in Kaiba's hands, but they had no choice. They certainly couldn't drag a baby through their trek, but worry and lack of sleep made them cranky and short-tempered this day. Even gentle Ryou and always-chipper Anzu were snapping at each other.  
  
/This mission can't end soon enough for me, Yami./ He sent to his other half with a sigh in his mental voice.  
  
//I know, Aibou. This is a difficult turn of events, but we have to do this for Jounouchi. Just a little farther and we'll be there...//  
  
/True..if my sanity lasts that long../  
  
A soft chuckle came from Yami. //Well, I could always send them to the Shadow Realm to cool off...//  
  
/I may just take you up on that!/  
  
******  
  
Seto shook his head, regretting the decision to let Jou have that candy bar he had found stashed in a goody bag near where Yugi and the others had slept. The little blond was nearly ricocheting off the campsite, getting into trouble every time his back was turned.  
  
"How do parents do it without going insane or strangling their kids?" he muttered, watching Jou bounce all over the place. Jou and candy do not mix..thank the gods Mokuba was never like this, or he would've lost his mind.  
  
Jou stopped in front of him, practically bouncing in place.  
  
"Come an' play, S'to! Come an' play with me!"  
  
Seto sweatdropped. Play? Him? With the little mu--with Jou? There was no way on earth he was going to do that.  
  
"I don't play, Jou."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm an adult..well..nearly an adult. Adults don't play."  
  
The eyebrows frowned under the shaggy mop of blond hair as Jou looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're grown-ups. We don't play like kids."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seto's eyebrow twitched in a nervous tic. He'd read somewhere that kids like to ask a lot of questions..he didn't remember doing it himself, but if Jou asked 'why' one more time, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions...  
  
"Because!"  
  
"....Why?"  
  
"You little..!" Seto swiped at him, but missed, surprised at how quick the chibi was. Jou laughed, dancing back as Seto swiped for him again.  
  
"Catch me if ya can, S'to!" he shrieked in childish boisterness, ducking out of Seto's reach and dashing into the trees, with a growling Seto right behind him.  
  
Eventually, Seto's anger evaporated, and he even laughed as he played an impulsive game of tag with him, running around trees and through bushes, delighting in Jou's squeals of glee. He'd practically been a kid himself when he and Mokuba's parents died, forcing him to grow up too soon and look after his little brother. So he'd never got to play games, and Mokuba was entirely too grown-up to play games like a normal kid. So it was a sort of catch-up to play now..and he'd never had so much fun in his life.  
  
After finally caching the squirming, laughing blond, he tucked him under his arm like a football, chuckling softly, and headed back to the campsite.  
  
"That was fun, S'to!" Jou grinned as Seto put him down, hugging him around the waist. Seto smiled, tousling his hair.  
  
"Are you satisfied, now?"  
  
"Hai!" Jou beamed at him. "Can we do it again?"  
  
Seto groaned, sitting down with a laugh. "Again?"  
  
Jou nodded, his big brown eyes going puppy-like. "On'gai?"  
  
"Erk..." Those eyes again. How was he supposed to resist them? He was quickly coming to learn those eyes could wrap him around Jou's little finger.  
  
"On'gai, S'to?"  
  
He sighed with a deafeated air, laughing mentally at himself. "Alright, okay..what do you want to play?"  
  
Jou's grin spread from ear to ear. "Hide an' Seek!"  
  
******  
  
The sun was setting--and Seto still hadn't found Jou. He had to admit, Jou was very good at this game, probably because he'd played it with his own little sister. He'd heard that he and Jou's lives were pretty much the same, each having a younger sibling to protect from a tough life, only he and Mokuba had lost their parents, while Jou and his sister's parents had split up and divored. But he'd protected his sister, just like he protected Mokuba. And now he had to protect him..if he could find him.  
  
"Jou? Jounouchi? C'mon, it's getting late.." he called out. "Enough playing today..come on, Jou.." He was getting worried. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to hide and seek, it was too dangerous out here. "Jou?"  
  
"Looking for this?" A syrupy feminine voice asked behind him, and he turned to be met with a riot of blonde and purple that turned out to be another duelist, Mai Kiejaku, holding a sleeping Jou in her arms gently.  
  
Seto blinked, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Where was he?"  
  
Mai grinned, pushing back her blonde hair from her violet eyes. "Found him sleeping against a tree nearby my campsite. Then I heard you calling." She glanced down at him. "Is this really Jounouchi?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Long story. Pegasus' doing, and Yugi and the others went to go fix everything."  
  
Mai nodded, moving forward to gently place Jou in his arms. "So what's he like as a kid?"  
  
He smirked. "A pain, as usual." He glanced down, blushing slightly as Jou snuggled against him with a content little sigh.  
  
Mai winked, laughing. "Sure. Looks like this little thing is just what you two need to settle your differences."  
  
Seto glanced down at him. "He's just a kid. He doesn't remember our battles. But who's to say that he won't remember when he gets back to normal?"  
  
"Who's to say that he won't forgive you? Jounouchi's got a kind heart, and I think things could change after how well you take care of him."  
  
"What if he forgets..?"  
  
"Do you want him to?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I take that as a no..well, if he does, you'll just have to start over again from scratch. Make him your friend, not your enemy the next time." Mai's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion, a smirk appearing on her face as she tapped her fingertip against her cheek. "In fact..I think I've been looking at you two's relationship all wrong."  
  
Seto blinked, frowning. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You wouldn't be upset about losing Jounouchi's friendship and trust if you truly hated him like you claim to in your well-known fights. In fact..I think you care more about him than you let on."  
  
"I..I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"I think you do, even if you haven't admitted it to yourself. I think you love Jounouchi."  
  
Seto about dropped the little boy in surprise at Mai's words. He blinked at her, speechless for a few minutes.  
  
"I think you've lost your mind. The mutt is still m..my enemy. I was just roped into taking care of him while Yugi and the others went to put things back to rights."  
  
Mai smirked. "Right. You just keep telling yourself that, and maybe sooner or later, you'll believe it."  
  
Seto glared at her, ignoring her words, and turned and left with the chibi- fied subject of their talk, his thoughts spinning in his head. She couldn't possibly be right..could she? He glanced down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He went through all the arguments they'd had before this had happened, all the words said.  
  
He shook his head. "She has to be wrong. It can't possibly be that way."  
  
Still, as he put Jou to bed, watching him sleep, he couldn't help but be troubled by Mai's words.  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
********  
  
*ducks various objects thrown at her* Ack! Okay, okay, so it's a cliffie! Don't kill me! *^-^* Let me know what you think, peoples! Review, review, review! *points down to the review button and runs for it before more things can be thrown* Chapter 4 coming sooooooon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rating: PG for now, higher later  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me, the whole wonderful thing belongs to the various companies who own the anime/manga/etc. I just own this storyline and fic, so please don't take. Besides, if I DID own it, Yami and Yugi, and Seto and Jou would SO be couples instead of fangirl dreams...^_~  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ, back by popular demand with a brand-new chappie to "Bringing Up Jou"!! Gomen nasai for the wait, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think, and review review review! I love you guys for all your comments! You make me very happy! ^______^ **This chapter's dedicated to Ozark Moonhead, you've been such a dedicated reader/reviewer! Thanks for all the comments!**  
  
**********  
  
Pegasus snorted as he watched the scene, both of the one with Mai and of Seto and Jou. "How touching. Apparantly Kaiba-boy has a crush that even he didn't know of! How amusing." he chuckled, sifting back the silver hair that hung over the golden Egyptian eye. "Maybe I'll have another pawn with which to lure him with." He smirked, liking the idea immensely. "Can never have too many pawns..."  
  
"Uh..sir.." Croquet muttered as he brought in a tray of food for his boss. "You already have Kaiba's little brother..why would you want another person? Isn't the boy enough incentive?"  
  
Pegasus shook his head, clucking his tongue disapprovingly at his loyal servant. "See, this is why I'm the brains of this particular event instead of you. You must think in the long run. What can drive Kaiba over the edge, what can make him duel with everything within him, what can break him? Sure, we have the kid, that would bring about plenty of emotion, but imagine if we have Jounouchi, too. Then the games would be pushed to higher stakes, and Kaiba would be even more desperate to win. That and it would be SO much fun to watch.."  
  
Croquet shook his head. "As you say, sir..oh--look!" He pointed to the screen, prompting Pegasus to turn back.  
  
"Well..about time we get to see the curse in effect.."  
  
******  
  
Seto stirred from his doze, opening his eyes at a tiny whine to his right. He sat up, frowning at a slight glow. "..Ne...?" He glanced over and gasped. "Jou...!"  
  
The little blond shifted where he lay, glowing softly, then GREW again, his little six-year-old frame doubling, blurring like an after-image as he shifted from six to eight, he averaged. He gasped. He was aging again, poor kid. Two days to change this time.  
  
Jou whimpered again, shivering. Seto blinked, then scooted closer, covering him with his duster.  
  
"At least your clothes are growing with you..I think it's a bit impossible to find a kids' store here.." he chuckled dryly, raising a hand to gently push back the blond bangs from the boy's face. He blinked again, gasping softly when Jou shivered again and scooted closer, nuzzling against him.  
  
Seto blushed, remembering Mai's words.  
  
'..I think you care about him more than you let on..even if you haven't admitted it to yourself. I think you love Jounouchi.'  
  
"...She's wrong. She has to be." he muttered, tamping down his blush. He glanced down at Jou, willing his heart to harden.  
  
The unruly blond hair was back in his face again, the features turned up to him, visible in the firelight. The stubborn chin, the mischievious nose and smattering of freckles he'd found out Jou had as a child, the rosebud mouth and closed eyes with long dark eyelashes...  
  
How could such a puppy be so beautiful, even as a kid?  
  
"I did not think that, I DID NOT just think that.." Seto groaned, smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand. "He's a mutt, he's my enemy.."  
  
But even the normal words sounded weak to him. He shook his head, shoving a hand through his hair. "I'm losing my mind.."  
  
******  
  
Jou awakened in the morning, sitting up with a yawn and stretch.  
  
"S'to..?" he blinked, then glanced around, smiling as he saw Seto still sleeping. He grinned mischieviously and pounced on him, tickling him.  
  
"Nani...?!" Seto jerked awake with a snort, laughing as the blond troublemaker found his ticklish spots, squirming. "You l-little..!!"  
  
Jou laughed, delighting in catching Seto unawares, his boyish giggles joining the deep laughter. "Gotcha, S'to!"  
  
"Little s-sneak..!"  
  
"Say uncle, S'to!"  
  
"Neverrrrr!!"  
  
"Say unc--ACK!!" Jou squealed as Seto turned the tables, soon reducing the towheaded blond into a wriggling mass of giggles.  
  
"Give up, Jou?" Seto grinned.  
  
"N-never!"  
  
"Honto?" Jou shrieked in laughter as Seto tackled him.  
  
"Okay, okay! I give!"  
  
Seto grinned, tugging him into a headlock, like he used to do with Mokuba. "Little sneak, waking me up like that. I had no defense!"  
  
Jou beamed innocently, the equivalent of the words, "that's the whole point!"  
  
Seto shook his head, chuckling as he released Jou, stumbling back a little with an "oomph!" as Jou glomped him around the waist.  
  
"You're funny, S'to...!"  
  
"Glad you think so, kiddo." Inside, Seto glowed. Jou thought he was funny, the little kids' sign that someone was cool. He really was making a change with him. He smiled and ruffled his hair. He still wasn't sure if he felt anything like what Mai had said (or so he told himself), but it was nice to have this chance to start over again with Jou. He really wasn't as bad as he had thought.  
  
"S'to?" The deep brown eyes blinked up at him curiously.  
  
"Hm?" Seto blinked as a little hand waved in front of his face.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
Seto flushed. "Nowhere, Jou. Just thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Er...a lot of things." he grinned as Jou rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Dults do that a lot, don't they?"  
  
"...Hai. Especially when they worry about those they care for." '...Did I just say that out loud?!'  
  
Jou blinked. "Me?"  
  
'Ack..I DID just say that out loud..' he nodded, flushing.  
  
Jou blinked again, then crooked his finger, motioning him to bend down.  
  
"Hm?" Seto kneeled down to Jou's level, cocking his head curiously. Jou beamed, hugging him tightly around the neck and planting an innocent, affectionate kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Arigato, S'to!"  
  
Seto couldn't stop his reaction. He turned beet-red, eyes widening. While he knew that Jou was only a child--he certainly wasn't going to turn into a pervert!--the part that had been questioning Mai's words and his true emotions for his "enemy" warmed considerably and leaned to a definite maybe in feeling more for Jou than he let himself guess at Jou's action.  
  
The blond head cocked curiously, and he felt one of Jou's finers gently poke at a flame-red cheek. "What's wrong, S'to? Did I do somethin' wrong?"  
  
Seto blinked. Wrong? What could possibly be wrong about moving that much closer to figuring out what he felt for Jou? He shook his head, reaching up and hugging him back. "No. No, Jou, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just..surprised. That's all."  
  
He felt the boy's fingers curl tighter around his neck and smiled. Never thought he'd live to see the day when they would be within ten feet of each other, much less hugging. Even if he WAS a kid..  
  
"You sure? I don't wanna make you mad at me. You're my best friend, S'to..."  
  
That did it. Seto positively melted at that remark. Him, the cool big brother to Mokuba and CEO to KaibaCorp..melting at a child's declaration of friendship. He knew it, he HAD gone soft..and insane. How such a kid could affect him so..  
  
"I'm not mad, Jou. I promise. And you're..my best friend, too."  
  
Though he was starting to suspect he felt more than friendship for the older version of the child. It did make some warped kind of sense. Why he picked on Jou, why he anticipated their fights, why he reveled in Jou's reactions...Mai was right..  
  
Jou leaned back, his dark eyes round with surprise under the shaggy mop of hair. "I'm your best friend, too??"  
  
"Of course! Why else would I take care of you?"  
  
"'Cause you have to?"  
  
"In the beginning..maybe. But now I want to."  
  
"Honto?!"  
  
Seto nodded, squeaking with surprise as Jou glomped him again.  
  
"Arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato--"  
  
"Breathe, Jou, breathe."  
  
Jou gasped for breath obediantly, then started again. "Arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato arigato--"  
  
Seto laughed. "Okay, alright! You're going to turn blue! You're welcome!"  
  
Jou beamed, giggling as Seto tousled his hair. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry!"  
  
Seto smiled indulgently at him. "You're always hungry. Bottomless pit..."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Seto tackled him, making Jou laugh so hard, his peals of laughter rang through the forest.  
  
******  
  
Yugi frowned as they came to the steps of Pegasus' castle, glancing around at the trio. "We're finally here. Last leg of this trek, and FINALLY closer to helping Jou-kun!"  
  
"This won't be easy, Yugi.." Honda muttered, glancing up the steps to the formidable castle. "We have to get past the guards, the doors, and Pegasus himself to find that cursebox. And we don't even know what it looks like.."  
  
"Yami will help us..we can't let the odds beat us. Jou-kun's counting on us!"  
  
"Yeah, for his normal age and for his chance to live against Kaiba." Anzu shivered. "I still can't believe we left poor chibi-Jou in his clutches.."  
  
"Which is all the more reason to get in there!" Ryou nodded. "Yugi? Perhaps you should let Yami take over? We may need his skills."  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and letting his other half take over, the red-violet eyes of Yami opening and glaring at the castle. "Then let's go." he growled, starting up the steps with the trio right behind him.  
  
******  
  
~End Chapter 4~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and the characters therein do not belong to me. If they did, I would make sure my favorite pairing really WAS a pairing! ^_^ The story and its plotline belong to be, so please don't take.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to "Bringing Up Jou". Gomen for the long wait, but it's hard writing for a chibi! ^_~ I'm glad you all enjoy it, I hope you like this chapter. As always, tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys.  
  
**********  
  
Croquet blinked at his master in surprise at his orders. "S-stall them?! Me? But..Sir, isn't that Kemo's job?"  
  
"Kemo's the grunt work, he can stall them at the door. But he doesn't have the brains to keep them from achieving their goal. You do. Stall them, get them lost, whatever. But don't let them get anywhere near the cursebox. I want to see how this plays out." Pegasus murmured as his sipped his wine in front of the tv-camera.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Pegasus motioned to the tv. "Kaiba-boy and the little blond puppy. It's obvious that he has feelings for his rival. I want to see how this works out, see if anything changes as the the boy grows back into his normal age. So that means stalling those who wish to break the curse now. Do it however necessary. Get them lost, lock them in the wine cellar, I don't care. Just stop them."  
  
Croquet bowed. "Yes sir, as you wish." He turned and left Pegasus, who smirked and raised his wineglass to the television.  
  
"This ought to be fun to watch.."  
  
********  
  
Kemo glared at the small group of people at Pegasus' door before him. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
"Past you." Honda growled, eyeing Kemo. "We want in to see your boss."  
  
"Tough. No one is allowed in until the tournament, brats, take it or leave it."  
  
"How about neither!" Between Honda's fists, Yami's tricks and Anzu and Ryou's quick manuevering, they were able to get past the dim-witted guard, sending him taking a rather painful trip down the steps as Yami used his starchips to get the door open.  
  
Yami smirked as he watched Kemo land at the bottom far below. "Let's go-- eh?"  
  
Croquet stood at the doorway, bowing. "Welcome. Master Pegasus is expecting you. Please, come in."  
  
Anzu swallowed as she followed with the others Pegasus' servant. "Guys, I don't know about this.." she hissed nervously.  
  
"Yes, I agree..if Pegasus is expecting us, there's sure to be trouble." Ryou concurred, fingering his Millenium Ring nervously.  
  
"We have no choice, if we are to save Jou." Yami pointed out curtly. "That matters the most here, doesn't it?"  
  
"If you say soooooooooooo--!" Anzu shrieked as the floor fell out from under them, a cleverly-concealed booby trap.  
  
Croquet smiled, breathing a small sigh of relief that the trap worked. "There..that should hold you for a while..thank the gods, the trap worked, I won't be in trouble with Master Pegasus!"  
  
********  
  
"Mmph..everyone okay?" Anzu groaned as she came to, glancing around the dimly-lit room. "What happened?"  
  
"Looks like we walked right into a trap." Honda muttered. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Get out of here?" Ryou murmured, glancing around, not seeing a visible door. "...Or not.."  
  
Yami sighed, switching back to Yugi. "This is SO going to delay us."  
  
"Gee, you think?" Anzu muttered. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Kaiba had *really* better take care of Jou, then.."  
  
"You mean without killing him?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
********  
  
After another rousing game of tag--where Seto wondered where Jou got all that energy from--Seto collapsed to the ground, leaning back to look at the blue sky as he regained his air, Jou collapsing beside him in a fit of giggles, resting his head in Seto's lap trustingly.  
  
"That was fun, S'to! I nearly beat ya, too!"  
  
Seto blushed as he glanced down at the blond head, hearing the tones of the old Jou in that young voice. Not for the first time, more like the thousandth, he wished that Jou was back to normal. He wanted to tell him so badly that he'd been wrong about him, that he wasn't a pathetic puppy. He wanted to tell him everything--even that his feelings had changed towards him--he wanted to see how Jou would react to all that.  
  
Sure, he'd be shocked, considering all their past rivalry, considering how much Seto had put him down..but would he take his hand of friendship, would he accept Seto's feelings, maybe even return them? It was hard to say. Their rivalry had gone on for so long, Seto had said so many hurtful things..but it was useless to think about it, since Jou was still a child. Still naive and curious and always getting into trouble--kind of like the old Jou--but with a hero-worship gleam in the dark eyes, he couldn't say anything. It was just too stupid..  
  
"S'to? You awake in there?" Seto came back to reality when a light knocking on his head from little knuckles startled him, glancing up into the concerned brown gaze of Jou.  
  
"Um..just fine, Jou. I'm okay."  
  
" 'Kay." The little blond boy ceased his rapping and plopped down beside him, moving his position to copy that of Seto's, stretching out his little legs and crossing them at the ankles, leaning back on his elbows. Seto smiled. Even as a kid, Jou was still so kawaii.  
  
"So where'd'ya go?"  
  
Seto blinked, interrupted from his musing again. "Ne?"  
  
"Where'd'ya go? You got awful quiet.."  
  
"Oh..um...nowhere, Jou. Just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Oh..you do that a lot, S'to."  
  
Seto chuckled. "Yes, I guess I do. Did you have fun in our game?"  
  
Jou's little blond head bobbed furiously, beaming at him. "Hai! It's always fun to play with you!"  
  
Seto blushed and furiously stamped out any ecchi thoughts at those innocent words. 'He's just a kid, he's just a kid, he's just a kid' became a desperate mantra in his mind.  
  
"Erm..so..there's another game we can play.." He drew his dueling deck out of his pocket, showing him the cards. "Do you know what these are?"  
  
Jou's eyes lit up as he sat upright. "Hai! Duel Monsters!"  
  
Seto blinked in surprise. "Now how did you know that?"  
  
Jou grinned. "Mai-san showed me the other day."  
  
"Mai? The other day?" True, Jou had stayed eight for longer than usual, but Mai..?  
  
"When you were gone gathering firewood the other day, Mai-san came by and showed me Duel Monsters."  
  
So..Mai was checking on them..he didn't know whether to be appreciative that Mai cared so much for Jou or jealous. He knew that Mai had a crush on the normal Jou, that much was obvious.  
  
"So..do you know how to play?"  
  
"Kinda.."  
  
Ha, something that Mai hadn't shown him. Seto grinned, pleased that there was something he could do for Jou. He reached into his coat pocket, drawing out Jou's own dueling deck that he'd found stashed in Jou's coat pocket when he was still a chibi, and gave it to him.  
  
"Here, I'll teach you."  
  
Jou blinked down at the deck in his small hands. "S'to, how'd you get two decks?"  
  
Whoops. Seto flushed. How would he describe that that deck was Jou's own, when the current duelist was only eight?  
  
"Um..I, er..had it made for you. It's your very own deck."  
  
Jou glanced up at him with a surprised, yet pleased look on his face. "Honto?!"  
  
Seto nodded somewhat awkwardly. That was as close to the truth as he could get.  
  
Jou beamed and glomped him. "Arigato!"  
  
He smiled and patted the blond head fondly. "You're welcome. Now..I can teach you how to play, using my technology.." he pointed to the briefcase he still had, which contained the two dueling disks, remembering that he'd had his first duel with Jou on those. "..or the old-fashioned way, with just the cards."  
  
Ever eager to learn, Jou piped up, "Both!"  
  
Seto chuckled and nodded. "Both it is. Okay.." And he set about teaching Jou the game, as he'd once taught Mokuba. It struck him as odd, to be helping and teaching his once-rival Duel Monsters, but it felt..right, somehow, to do it.  
  
"And the Heart of the Cards?" Jou questioned after he'd gone through the basics. Seto blinked.  
  
"Did Mai tell you about that?" He didn't know that Mai believed in that theory that Yugi used, that he and the normal Jou had been taught by Yugi's grandfather.  
  
Jou nodded. "She said that if you believe in the Heart of the Cards, if you wish for it hard enough, the card you need will come to your hand when you need it most."  
  
Seto mulled Jou's words over. Well, it was true that his Blue Eyes White Dragon came to his rescue just at the right time when he needed it in duels..too bad the Heart of the Cards didn't apply to real life, he could sure use the old Jou..  
  
"...That's true. It will happen. Whether it be luck or fate, it does happen.."  
  
Jou bounced impatiently. "So can we duel, onegai?" Set laughed softly at the boy's impetuous nature. So much like the normal Jou..  
  
"Okay, okay.."  
  
After first dueling the old-fashioned way, Jou tugged at Seto's hand, giving him the famous puppy-dog eyes he was known for. "Can we do it the other way? Onegai?"  
  
Erk..those eyes..why wasn't he able to resist those eyes?  
  
"Alright, okay, gimme a minute.."  
  
Seto got out the technology, setting up Jou's dueling disk first carefully on the tiny hand, adjusting the fit. "Now, remember, this is just for fun, no winners and losers here."  
  
"Okay, S'to.." Jou replied softly, beaming happily at him. So much more different than the last time they dueled..he reached out and caressed the soft blond hair, giving a teasing tug that earned him a giggle. Seto smiled and set up his own disk, then stepped back.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Then you go first."  
  
" 'Kay, S'to!" The little fingers reached for his deck, playing his first card. "I play Flame Swordsman!"  
  
The technology hummed in accordance with his draw, bringing to life Jou's favorite card. Seto smiled as Jou's eyes bugged in surprise, his mouth dropping at the larger-than-life warrior.  
  
"Whoa.."  
  
"I play Battle Ox in attack mode.." Just like the first duel..only this time he wasn't playing to crush Jou, merely keep him on his toes. This would be a fair game, one designed to make Jou think out his strategy.  
  
Jou pouted as his Flame Swordsman was defeated, but kept playing, showing Seto that even as a kid, he had the skill and knowledge. He could even see the change in his moves that proved that Jou had learned a lot since the first duel, even if he couldn't remember it.  
  
He was never more proud when Jou managed to think up a strategy to defeat him, even with the Blue Eyes on the field. He smiled as his life points dropped to zero, signalling the end of the duel. "Congratulations, Jou, you did it! You won!"  
  
Jou blinked in surprise as the news registered to him, then beamed happily, rushing over to Seto and hugging him tightly around his waist. "I did it, S'to! I won a duel against you, and you're the best!"  
  
"Now who told you that?" Seto smiled as he rested a hand on Jou's head gently.  
  
"Mai-san. She said you were Duel Monsters champion."  
  
"Well, not anymore. That title goes to you, Jou!" He picked the little boy up into his arms and hugged him tightly, smiling as Jou's arms wrapped around his neck and he planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You're the greatest, S'to."  
  
Seto sighed softly, nuzzling his cheek against Jou's hair. If only it were the normal Jou saying that..he closed his eyes, hugging him tightly, only opening his eyes when Jou gave a faint whimper. "..Jou? What is it?"  
  
"S..S'to..."  
  
Seto nearly dropped the boy in surprise as the blond grew in his arms, doubling his height and weight, nearly making him fall over. "Jou?!"  
  
When the boy pulled away slightly to look at him, Seto nearly did fall over. Jou had skipped a couple of years this time, he looked almost exactly the same as when this whole mess had started..which meant that he was holding a nearly-normal Jou in his arms. He was maybe..two years younger than his normal age--and as beautiful as ever.  
  
The eyebrows furrowed, Jou blinking at him in confusion.  
  
"Seto? What the..why am I in your arms like this?"  
  
Seto paled. And going by the words--nearly had his memories back, too.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 5~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters dun belong to me, sad to say. If I did, I'd make Seto and Jou a true couple and have my own chibi-Jou! ^^ But since they don't, I don't own 'em, only this fic and its ideas, so please don't take, ne? It takes me long enough to work out a storyline..^_~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ here with a brand- spanking-new chappie to Bringing Up Jou! Ain't ya proud of me? *beams* I'm sooooo sorry that I made you guys wait, I sincerely hope that this chapter suffices. I've been sick and busy, so pardon the lateness..as always, tell me what you think, reviews are the greatest for a modest lil' writer like myself. Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
"Seto? What the..why am I in your arms like this?"  
  
Seto paled. And going by the words--Jou nearly had his memories back, too. "Uh...well..um..." For once, Seto was speechless as he gazed into confused dark eyes. Gods, how could he explain this? Holding his most-hated rival in his arms, close and tenderly like some sort of lover. He couldn't very well say that he'd just been holding an eight-year-old version of the blond but a second ago. So what COULD he say?  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Jou quirked an eyebrow at THE Seto Kaiba not being able to speak, pulling out of his arms to get to his own feet. "Spit it out, I don't have all day.." he replied half-mockingly as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Seto stared at him, swallowing, his gaze trailing over the blond's features. It seemed like forever since he'd seen Jou normal, and now it seemed even odder with knowing how his feelings had changed. He couldn't spring it on him, he would freak. So what could he say that would let him know that things were different, without scaring him away?  
  
"Any time, y'know.." Jou replied, crossing his arms and drumming his fingers on one arm. Seto flushed.  
  
"Um...Jou..I, um..."  
  
******  
  
Pegasus smirked as he watched Seto's awkwardness, laughing so hard he toppled his chair with him in it. "Ah, gods, I haven't laughed this much in ages..this would make a wonderful sitcom...or sell the tape on the black market, hmm..." He watched the brunette boy hem and haw at his words, snickering. "Kaiba-boy tongue-tied, what a sight..and over young Katsuya, too..who would have thought?"  
  
What he didn't know was that the relic that had caused the trouble in the first place was having..a slight malfunction. The cursebox jumped in place on its platform, cracking as its glow faded, then hiccuped back into glowing brighter.  
  
The silver-haired man blinked in surprise as he glimpsed a slight glow emit from the blond onscreen. "Hm? What's this about? Isn't he done growing yet?"  
  
******  
  
"Well?" Jou asked, quirking a brow again.  
  
Seto sighed impatiently and decided to spit it out before he lost his nerve. "Look, Jou, listen to what I have to say before you go off on one of your rants--"  
  
"I do NOT rant!" The blond protested, bristling as he glared at Seto.  
  
"Would you shut UP for once?!"  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!"  
  
"Jounouchi! Sit down and shut up!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!"  
  
Jou squeaked in surprise, sitting down and shutting up as bellowed at.  
  
Seto growled. 'What is it about him that manages to push all my buttons?' he wondered as he shoved a hand though his hair. He glanced back at the blond, wide eyes and all, and sighed. He moved forward and sat in front of him, clasping his hands together over his knees.  
  
"Now..I want you to listen to me, for once. Understand?"  
  
Jou nodded, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "Sure..don't know why, but sure."  
  
Seto flinched. He didn't know what? Then that meant that he didn't have any memories of what happened. Nothing of him taking care of him. He sighed and shook his head sadly. Though that was upsetting to hear, he couldn't stop, he wanted to try to have something with Jou...if he didn't hate him, that is..  
  
"Well, Jou...I wanted to tell you something..um..I, well...I kinda think I've fallen in l--"  
  
Jou blinked suddenly, glowed slightly, then shrunk.  
  
Seto paled as the blond shrunk and de-aged once again. Back down to the age he was, back to a sweet-looking eight-year-old cherub. Just when he'd been about to tell all. Was the world against him?  
  
Jou blinked up at him, then smiled. "Whatcha gonna say, S'to?"  
  
"Erk.." Seto squeaked. There was no way he was going to confess to a child. Jou beamed innocently up at him, bouncing on the log he was sitting on.  
  
"We gonna duel 'gain, S'to?"  
  
Seto sighed. Damn, if he didn't have the worst luck. Confess his heart and soul to his former enemy, and they turn chibi on him. He reached out and tousled the shaggy blond hair, smiling faintly when Jou giggled.  
  
"Later, ne? It's been a long day. You need to rest."  
  
"But S'to..." Jou pouted, managing to look like the younger version of himself and Mokuba at the same time in the expression. His heart melted at the sight as he struggled to take on the big-brother-role again and lay down the law. Why must the cute ones be the most stubborn?  
  
"Now, Jou..it's getting late. You need to eat and sleep, and that is just what's going to happen."  
  
"Don't wanna!" Jou pouted some more, crossing his arms over his little chest. Seto smiled at the picture and scooped him up, hauling him over his shoulder. He grinned at the indignant squeak and giggle from the towheaded blond, tiny fists thwapping on his back.  
  
"S'toooooooo!! Lemme down!" Jou howled, giggling as the older boy started to walk. He squirmed, laughing more when the brunette started to tickle him. "S'to! Stoppit!! No fair!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Jou!" Seto said before thinking, not realizing it until Jou sat back in his arms and glanced up at him seriously with those big dark eyes. He blinked back in surprise.  
  
"S'to? Do ya love me?" he asked quietly, blinking when Seto blushed.  
  
Seto swallowed, wondering how to answer such a loaded question like that. Of course he loved him, he realized that now, but he couldn't say that to a child, not even if he was only a chibi-fied version of the one he loved. How had things gotten so screwed up like this? Why couldn't he just have the normal Jou?  
  
Realizing those honey-brown eyes were still looking at him, sparkling on the verge of tears, Seto flushed and hastened to speak before he screwed up more. "O-of course I love you, Jou. You're my little puppy, you know that?"  
  
"H-honto?" Jou sniffled, looking at him skeptically. Seto's heart melted into total mush at that look. He reached out and hugged him gently.  
  
"Hai, Jou-chan. Aishiteru."  
  
Jou sighed, as if those words were something that could make or break him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, burying his face against him. "Aish'teru, S'to. Forever an' ever." he whispered, nuzzling against him.  
  
Seto melted again, closing his eyes and petting his hair, Gods, he hoped it was forever, would he still love him when he was back to normal? Or would he go back to hating him? Would this time make any difference to Jou? It had made a lot of difference to him, it had changed his heart and feelings dor his rival..or could it be it had only took the blinders from his eyes and showed him he'd NEVER hated Jou? He was leaning towards the latter, he'd never despised Jou, he just just couldn't put a name to his feelings until now.  
  
He loved the loud-mouthed, swaggering, cocky blond baka, loved his loyalty, his courage, his stubborness, his big heart, his gentleness. he loved that he even stood up to him, even when it was less-than- intelligent, since he could clean his clock. He never backed down, even when things didn't look so good for him.  
  
He loved him. Seto Kaiba loved Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
Problem was...did Jou..the real Jou..love him back? Or was it wishful thinking that the chibi in his arms reflected the feelings of the adult form? He couldn't be sure, since Jou had been normal for only a few moments. While he had to thank the curse for bringing out the truth, it also put a damper on any mutual feelings.  
  
Seto sighed softly in frustration, then smiled when he heard Jou's soft, even breathing against him. He'd fallen asleep, after all. He cuddled the little boy close and headed back to the campsite.  
  
"Woof woof.." Jou mumbled in his sleep, chewing on a corner of Seto's shirt collar as he curled contentedly in his arms. Seto blushed. Definitely his little puppy, alright. He really should watch his words, kids were so impressionable.  
  
********  
  
"Ugh...that's so saccharine, I may gag." Pegasus muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sir?" Croquet blinked beside him, serving him his customary wine as he watched the brunette boy and the little blond.  
  
"Never mind. Did you find out what happened with the cursebox?"  
  
Croquet nodded. "There's a crack in its foundation, now. I think, because it's so old, it's unstable. That's what caused the age jump. It seems to be all right, now, but it isn't exactly very reliable. He could be an old man one day and an infant the next. Shouldn't you break the curse before something happens?"  
  
Pegasus shook his head. "No, I want to see what happens. Kaiba-boy's reactions to it all are so priceless to watch. It'd be hilarious to see his reaction to loving an old man." he smirked, chuckling to himself.  
  
"But sir.." Croquet squeaked as Pegasus brought him close, glaring at him. "Uh.." His protest had shot right out of his head.  
  
"You don't wish to ruin my fun, do you, Croquet? After all, good help is so hard to come by when their soul's stuck in a card." The silver-haired man growled softly in vague threat.  
  
Croquet swallowed and shook his head. "Never mind, sir. Forget what I said, sir."  
  
"Good man." Pegasus murmured, letting him go and smiling again as his Eye flashed between his hair. "Go check on our guests. Make sure they're comfy and won't escape for a while."  
  
Croquet bowed and left the room, leaving Pegasus to his watching. He wouldn't dare go against Pegasus, besides being loyal, he also didn't want to be trapped in a soul card like Kaiba's little brother. He shuddered and walked on.  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 6~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Bringing Up Jou  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, Yugioh or anything of it doesn't belong to me. *snaps fingers* Dang it. And here I was hoping, too. But then, if I did own it, I'd not be making fanfics..I'd be making all our yaoi-loving fangirls' dreams come true and make our beloved series yaoi for sure!  
  
Jou: *snorts and crosses arms* Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Seto: *wraps his arms around Jou's waist* Mmm, I don't know, puppy. Instead of Dee going nuts and having us as her favorite couple in her stories, she'd be making the show into some kind of porno.  
  
Jou: O.O I take it back! *flushes* It's best she doesn't have the rights, after all!  
  
~_~;; Thanks SO much for the support. But I do own this story, and its ideas, so please don't take my baby? I work too hard on it.  
  
Author's Notes: Yup! Moonchild DJ ish BACK, baby! I know it's been a while, gomen for the wait, but I hope it's worth it? I've been writing like mad, and I think I've come up with some good stuff. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think? You guys are great in your support, I really appreciate it, tons! Arigato to you all! *huggletackleglomps each reviewer and fan happily* On with the story!  
  
********  
  
"How long has it been, now?" Honda asked Anzu, the only one of them all with a watch to calculate how long they'd been trapped. They'd searched all around for a way out, but none could be found. Not even Yami, who'd Yugi let take control for a bit, could find a way out. Pegasus' trap looked to be unbreakable.  
  
Anzu glanced down at her watch, sighing as she watched Yugi pace. "About..a day and a half, now. I think."  
  
"This isn't fair! Jou needs us, why is Pegasus keeping us locked away?" Yugi growled in frustration as he paced, violet eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"Because he can." Ryou observed quietly, sitting up against the wall. "Because Pegasus likes to have the upper hand."  
  
"But Jou's done nothing to him! He's innocent, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Honda snarled, glaring up at the grated opening far above them. "It could've happened to any of us, but he's preventing us from helping Jou."  
  
"What's worse, we have to depend on Kaiba to take care of him. If he hasn't killed him already." Anzu sighed.  
  
"I don't think Kaiba will hurt your friend. Far from it, in fact." A new voice told them as the grate was opened. The group glanced up in surprise as Croquet brought them some food, sending it down with a little pulley mechanism.  
  
"Far from it? What do you mean? Kaiba and Jou hate each other's guts." Honda replied as he and the others took the food gladly. At least they weren't being starved...  
  
"Not anymore, I wager. You don't need to worry that much about your friend, Kaiba's taking good care of him."  
  
"Not anymore? There's something you're not saying." Yugi said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I think I'll let you find out for yourselves. Master Pegasus hasn't released you because you'll spoil the fun. But you'll not be harmed. Be grateful for that." Croquet replied, replacing the grate and leaving again.  
  
Yugi blinked, glancing back at the others. "Well..at least we know Jou is still okay. I don't know about the rest of you..but I'm more confused than ever. What could have changed between Kaiba and Jou?"  
  
//I think I may have an idea, Aibou.// Yami pointed out from his soulroom.  
  
/Oh? What do you think, Yami?/ Yugi replied through their link eagerly. Yami was so smart and so clever and deep-thinking and handsome and nice and- -Yugi's eyes widened as his train of thought derailed at thoughts of his other half, and he mentally reconnected. --he would know what was going on. He blushed, hoping Yami hadn't caught that.  
  
//........Uh, I think that Kaiba likes Jou.//  
  
There'd been a long pause. Had he caught his thoughts?  
  
/Uh..likes? Kaiba and Jou are like oil and water, they never get along./  
  
//Maybe that's a cover-up. Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract, Aibou?//  
  
Yugi blushed again. Boy, had he ever. Yami and himself were total opposites, and still..he mentally slapped himself back on track again. /So..what, you think that Kaiba loves Jou?/  
  
//I think it's a definite possibility. How else can you explain the way they fight? Maybe the fights and the words are a cover-up for the true feelings.//  
  
/Maybe..but Jou's a chibi, now../  
  
//Well..if it's true, then Kaiba won't allow any harm to come to him.//  
  
/Kaiba and Jou..you could be right, Yami. There was always something weird about their fighting, about the look in their eyes as they fought. Like their mouths were saying one thing, but their eyes were saying something else./  
  
Yami gave a mental chuckle. //You always were the asute one, Yugi, always able to look into a person without having a Millenium Item. Another one of the things I l--uh..//  
  
Yugi blinked. /Yami?/  
  
//......//  
  
/Er..okay..um../ Yugi blushed. /Thanks for the help, Yami./  
  
//Always, Aibou.//came the soft reply.  
  
"Yugi? Hello? Talking to Yami again?" Anzu asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes. Yugi blinked and snapped out of his stupor, nodding.  
  
"Hai. Yami says that we shouldn't worry about Jou, he should be fine."  
  
"Under Kaiba's care? Is he crazy?" Honda squeaked anxiously.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Let's just say..there might be more to this than we thought."  
  
The trio blinked at him in confusion, then nodded reluctantly. "If you say so, Yugi." Anzu replied half-doutfully.  
  
"I do. You'll see, Anzu."  
  
******  
  
"Seto.."  
  
Long, delicate-looking but strong fingers reached for him, a gamin, mischievious smile hovering on those delectable lips. The fingers pulled him closer, and Seto couldn't help but bury his fingers into the soft blond hair, sifting through the strands as he leaned closer to steal a kiss.  
  
"Jou.." he whispered, loving the look in his dark eyes, a look reserved only for him. How could he have been so stupid to ignore the feelings shouting at full-decible at him when he argued with the blond? How could he glare and taunt when all he wanted to do was look into those eyes he'd been fascinated by since they'd first met and kiss that pouting mouth? How could he have been so blind?  
  
Seto reached out, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, pulling him closer. He really did love him, and Jou loved him back..everything was right. Everything was perfect. He opened his eyes and blinked. Everything was..chibi?  
  
"S'to? Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Seto blinked again. Then gasped, sitting up from his sleeping position on the ground, blushing furiously.  
  
A dream. A very VIVID dream, but a dream. He groaned in frustration, shaking his head, then glanced at the blond child, who looked confused. "Uh..gomen, Jou. Wh-what was I doing?"  
  
The dark eyes blinked innocently. "You were makin' a whole buncha sounds, and movin' around, and sayin' my name." he replied, tucking his hands behind his back. "What were ya doin', S'to?"  
  
If possible, Seto blushed more, closing his eyes. Ack..he'd been having a vivid, hentai wet dream, about Jou, in front of chibi-Jou. Gods, it couldn't get more embarrassing.  
  
"What does, 'more, more, give it all to me' mean, S'to?" Jou asked.  
  
Seto squeaked and wished the ground would swallow him. Correction, he'd been having a vivid, hentai wet dream with himself as the uke. Why must fate torture him? "Uh...er..well..it's uh..time for breakfast, Jou!"  
  
"Yay! What're we having?" Jou squealed happily.  
  
Distraction works. "I think I can make some pancakes..with a side order of me with egg on my face.." he muttered to himself.  
  
Jou blinked, then giggled. "You're funny, S'to."  
  
"My main purpose in life. Set upon this earth to make you laugh." Seto smiled at Jou as he searched for some batter in the belongings. 'That and to torture myself with hentai dreams..the gods must hate me..'  
  
As he set about making breakfast, listening to the sizzle of the batter on the skillet on the fire, he didn't see the little blond glow again and shoot back up to normal size.  
  
But Jou saw him, and grinned mischieviously. Something led him to sneak up behind the brunette and sniff the air appreciatively. His two favorite scents..food and Seto's cologne.  
  
"Smells good." he murmured softly, his eyes half-closing on a hungry look. But was it for the food or for Seto?  
  
"Thanks.." Seto muttered absently as he flipped a pancake. In mid-flip did he realize the voice, and squeaked in surprise, glancing at him with wide, astonished eyes. The pancake landed in the fire and sizzled to a crisp.  
  
Jou smiled and wiggled his fingers in a careless wave.  
  
Seto blushed. "I'm dreaming..I have to be dreaming." He squeaked again as Jou leaned closer, tiptoing his fingers up his chest.  
  
"Does this feel like a dream?" he smirked as the brunette blushed more.  
  
"Erm..umm..uh..Jou? Why're you..?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "Wanted to..got a problem with it?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "N-no problem.."  
  
"Why? Why isn't it a problem?"  
  
"Well..um..I, um..kinda don't mind..?"  
  
Jou quirked a brow.  
  
Seto sighed and shoved the other hand through his hair. "Look, I've fallen in l--" His eyes widened in disbelief as the blond shrank again. He yelped as he dropped the skillet on his foot, which he'd dropped in surprise. He hopped around on one foot, cursing under his breath as a confused blond child watched him.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? What kind of fate is playing tricks on me?"  
  
"S'to? You okay?" Jou asked, blinking.  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
Jou cocked his head. S'to could be so strange, sometimes.  
  
******  
  
Seto sighed as he watched the blond sleep against him a few days later. Gods, he really hated that curse. In all, the boy had turned from a chibi to normal about four times throughout the past two days, and each time he tried to get up the nerve to tell him what he felt, he'd turn into a child yet again. It was almost enough to make him want to scream in frustration. What sort of cruel twist of fate allowed this to happen--over and over and over again..when was the torture going to end?  
  
"Right after I lose my sanity." the brunette muttered, glancing down at the innocent boy. How long was this going to keep up? The stress of changing back and forth couldn't be good for him, not to mention he was going to go crazy with the missed opportunities of telling Jou just how he felt. He wanted it all over, no matter that Jou was adorable like this, no matter that they would more than likely go back to their insult matches after. He just wanted it over, so he could speak the truth, whatever the consequences. It had gone on long enough--at least four days, now. Four days of this agony.  
  
Jou wasn't so chibi..he'd grown twice, now, and he was now at least twelve, close to his original age. He was still beautiful. He could see those familiar features of the Jou he'd known in the boy, but having taken care of chibi-Jou had made him seem all the more beautiful.  
  
The blond was still affectionate with him, but there was a different tone to it. Pre-teenage angst, he supposed. He'd even blushed and stammered when they'd gotten muddy during a rainstorm and Seto had taken him to a stream to clean off.  
  
"I can clean myself, Seto!" Jou had protested, swatting at the gentle hands that had reached for the boy's green jacket. "I'm not a baby!"  
  
Seto smiled. Jou had been a baby about a week ago, but he wasn't going to say that. He never seemed to remember his previous age after changing, didn't realize he HAD given him baths not more than a few days ago. But he'd left it alone. It might have been awkward anyhow, considering just how close he was to his orginal age. When he'd bathed himself, he'd caught the blond staring and blushed himself. The looks from Jou were different, now, too.  
  
Instead of worshipful childish gazes of a boy with a father or brother figure, now it was like a boy with the first pangs of a crush. And while he returned the feelings, it was far more than a crush, so he wasn't quite sure what to do with that. He couldn't act on the feelings, Jou was still too young..he was nearly his brother's age! But still..he stroked the soft blond hair under his fingers gently, watching Jou sleep.  
  
What was he supposed to do? The curse-thing seemed to have calmed down, Jou wasn't bouncing back and forth between child and normal, which was halfway a good thing and halfway not, but it left him with a new problem..if he wasn't randomly turning back to normal, then when would he get a chance again to say what he felt?  
  
Sure, there'd been plenty of chances, all missed, but if Jou wasn't going to be changing back and forth, and he didn't know when the curse would wear itself down, then when would he be able to say what was on his mind? He certainly couldn't just come out and say it, Jou wouldn't understand. He didn't know of their rivalry, or of the way things had changed. It wouldn't be fair to him. A small smile curved his lips in an ironic sort of way.  
  
"Funny how things can change so quickly." he murmured to himself.  
  
The young blond curled at his side stirred and glanced up at Seto sleepily, a slight frown creasing his face. "Mm..something wrong, S'to?" he mumbled as he gazed up at him.  
  
'Practically everything..' he thought to himself, but outwardly, shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Jou, don't worry." he replied, smiling.  
  
Dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully as they moved over intently the brunette's features. "Something's bugging you." he replied firmly. Seto quirked a brow.  
  
"Oh? And just how do you know that?"  
  
Jou reached up to Seto's face and smoothed his fingers over his forehead. "When you get chewing on some problem, the skin right here wrinkles up." he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Seto blinked, then flushed slightly. Jou was learning to read him. Only really close friends and family could do that to a person. But he wasn't neither of them, not since recently. And heaven help him, he did want more than just friendship with the blond when the time was right.  
  
"Am I that obvious to read?" he asked the younger boy, smiling when Jou nodded confidently. "You know me too well."  
  
Jou blushed and fiddled with a button on Seto's trenchcoat. "I'd like to.." he murmured quietly.  
  
Seto's eyes widened before he flushed as well. He..did he just hear..? He glanced curiously at Jou, then put it out of his mind for now. A time and place for everything..he just hoped it was soon.  
  
"Seto..?" Jou raised his head to him, the gaze hesitant and shy. Not at all like the Jou he knew. He struck him as so confident of himself, unless he, too, hid his true self.  
  
"Hai, Jou?"  
  
The blond bit his lip nervously, then, following on instinct, rose up and placed a hand on his cheek. He flushed when those blue eyes widened, and leaned in to press a chaste, gentle, shy kiss to the other's lips.  
  
Seto gasped against the soft, hesitant lips, shocked to his soul that Jou had kissed him. He knew of the crush, of course, but he didn't know it was this serious. Part of him wanted to react to the kiss, kiss him back, hold him close. The other part questioned his sanity and told him to get as far away as possible before things went from bad to worse. He didn't want to take advantage of Jou when he was young and didn't know of the complications of their relationship, but yet he didn't want to lose this feeling. He pulled back reluctantly, gazing at the blond.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly, nearly whispering as his fingers brushed through the blond hair. He felt Jou nuzzle shyly against him.  
  
" 'Cause I wanted to.." came the responding young voice. "I..I lov--" His eyes widened when Seto sealed his lips closed with his finger. "Mmn?"  
  
He couldn't hear that, now. Not when he was still young, when the only thing he knew of Seto was this, and not how'd they'd been before. If he heard those words, continued to hear them until Jou changed back and changed his mind..he knew his heart would break. Not after all this..taking care of Jou, essentially bringing him up, discovering what his feelings were..it would hurt too much.  
  
"Not..not now, Jou.." he murmured softly. "Not yet."  
  
Jou blinked, then flushed and nodded, hugging the brunette instead. He hoped he hadn't said anything wrong, but he said not yet. So maybe soon..? He pouted slightly, a stubborn tilt to his young features. He had to tell him, he felt he would burst if he didn't. He sighed when Seto's arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe and content. Wanted. Seto wasn't angry..he didn't mind. Soon, he told himself. He would tell Seto soon.  
  
******  
  
"Hmm." Pegasus murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Time to push up the ante, I think. Let's see what happens to this sappy little drama when I work out the last part of my idea.." he murmured, calling for his bodyguards. "Collect Kaiba-boy or the little blond, I don't care. Just capture one of them." he replied, pointing at the screen.  
  
"Er..sir..you know how hard it is to hold down Kaiba. The kid would be easier.."  
  
Pegasus sighed and massaged his forehead. "Dimbulbs. Apparantly, you use only ten percent of your brains, if that. You don't grab just what would be easy. You must think of what would be more beneficial. Kaiba-boy would sacrifice himself to protect Jounouchi-boy. However, taking the boy would be interesting, as well.."  
  
"So what would you have us do, sir?"  
  
"Do whatever circumstances warrant. Just don't fail me."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The silver-haired man watched them go, shaking his head. "Now if they can only succeed in their job.." he sighed. "You just can't find good help these days."  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Finally! An ending! And yes..a cliffie..^^;;; Dun kill me? Chapter 8 out soon, review, please, and tell me whatcha think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Bringing Up Jou

Chapter 8

Rating: PG-13-ish

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to the many, many various people that own them, lock, stock and barrel. I make no money off of them, I just like to drool over them! This story, and its ideas, do belong to me, so please do not try to take, as this is a story of my own thinking, and I come hard by its ideas.

Author's Note: Hello there, everyone! Moonchild DJ with another long-awaited chapter to BUJ! grins and sweatdrops sheepishly I had the worst writer's block on it, and I'm very relieved to have broken it, so I hope that you enjoy what my poor brain scrambled over! I think I'll get at least two more chapters out of this before it finds an ending, so please do tell me what you think, as your comments are much appreciated for this stressed authoress, and keeps me going through all the blocks! With that said, enjoy!

------

Morning came, and Seto smiled as he watched the blond at his side wake up. Tousled hair fell over sleepy eyes, a huge yawn leaving the boy's lips as he stretched his arms over his head. "Kawaii." he murmured, laughing softly when the blond blushed. He was cute, all tousled and sleepy, and just plain adorable.

"Am not…!" Jou protested, pouting when Seto smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Are too." Seto replied, then froze when the bushes surrounding them rustled, emitting several of Pegasus' goon squad before them. He bit back a curse and scrambled to his feet, glaring as the men stepped forward. He heard Jou get to his feet after him, and stepped protectively in front of him.

"What do you want?" he growled softly, feeling the blond take one of his hands nervously. He didn't like the others' knowing smiles.

"Master Pegasus would like a word with you…or with the kid. Whichever comes first."

Seto blinked, then growled at the veiled threat. Pegasus wanted either him or Jou, and wasn't picky who. He couldn't get Jou hurt, he could end up like Mokuba…he couldn't bear the thought of that. He couldn't very well fight them, now without putting Jou in danger. Especially not since they were aiming guns at them. He just couldn't take the chance… "Fine. I'll go. Leave Jou out of this."

"How noble." One man sneered, stepping forward to collect Seto with several of his friends.

"Seto, no!" Jou gasped, pulling on his sleeve. "Don't do this!" He couldn't let him sacrifice himself like this, not for him. He flushed when the brunette caught at his hands, raising them up to kiss them gently. "Seto…"

"I want you to be safe, Jou. I promised your friends I would protect you, and I will, by whatever means necessary. It'll be okay."

"But, Seto…" He gasped again when those soft lips landed on his, kissing away his protests. He made a soft sound of pleasure and melted against him, shyly kissing him back. He could have stayed there forever, but the man yanked Seto back, breaking the kiss.

"Seto…!"

"Don't worry, Jou. Things will be okay." Seto replied soothingly to the blond's frightened expression as the guards restrained him. "It'll all be over, soon." He growled when the guards aimed their guns at the following blond, shooting around his feet to make him dance back as they led him away. "Leave him alone! Jou, stay back!"

"Seto!" Jou trembled, unsure of what to do. He couldn't let them do this, but he didn't want to make trouble for Seto. He hesitated, then followed them when they were a little out of sight. He was so worried for the brunette, he achieved something that the cursebox hadn't accounted on. A cursed one's will being stronger than the curse. Unknowing to him, he once again grew, but instead of just a mere child, he grew to his normal age--and stayed that way, as, unknowing to anyone, the cursebox exploded on its pedestal, guaranteeing that he would stay his age--and no one shall be harmed with it again.

As if nothing had happened, the blond rushed after them, back to normal, and ready to kick some goon tail to get Seto back. He would straighten out his muddled head later.

------

Deathglaring at the men restraining him, Seto stalked along with the guards peacefully, back stiff, shoulders straight, head high. He didn't understand Pegasus' little tricks, but he was glad that Jou was kept out of them. He'd gone through enough, he didn't like to think of the thought of what Pegasus would do if he got hold of the blond. He was going to protect him, and that was that. He'd promised Yugi and the others, and he'd promised himself.

A small little smile curved his lips. Amazing how the blond had worked his way into his heart so quickly, so utterly. Or maybe he'd cared for him the entire time, and it just took this situation to make him realize it.

"Hey…" one of the guards muttered, poking at him. "What are you grinning about? Seeing Master Pegasus isn't a walk down the Yellow Brick Road."

Blue eyes rolled in annoyance, and he sneered. "Just thinking about after facing your boss down, how I'm going to enjoy making you pay for aiming your guns at Jou." he replied casually.

The man laughed. "After facing down Master Pegasus, you're not going to have anything left to take us down. I think you're thinking too big of yourself."

Seto smirked confidently. "I'm one of the most powerful men in Japan, if not the world. I'm not afraid of your boss. So I'm pretty sure that you have something to worry about."

The guards just laughed, and he scowled silently as they made their way to the forbidding abode of Pegasus J. Crawford, and up the steps. He would make them pay for threatening Jou, and Pegasus for having Mokuba. First things first, though. He fisted his hands at his side, not fighting their shoving progress up the steps and through the large doors, not noticing when a quiet blond figure darted after them before doors again closed.

But he did notice when the guard next to his right toppled over with a yelp of surprise. Seto blinked and whirled around, eyes widening when he beheld Jou--at his full size--slugging his fist across another guard's face. "Jou?!" he gasped out, then darted forward when a guard aimed a gun at the blond. He tackled Jou to the ground, shielding him protectively as he rolled with him, then scooped him back up to his feet, running with him into a hall as bullets bounced alongside them.

"Thank gods those bakas can't hit the broadside of a barn." he muttered as they set off into the shadows. When they turned a corner, he placed his hands on the blond's shoulders and pinned him back to the wall with a soft thump, forgetting that Jou had grown for the time being. There were other things more important.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Jou?! I told you to stay away!" he hissed softly, watching those lovely honeyed eyes flare under the fringe of golden bangs as Jou raised his hands to his arms.

"Nothing doing!" he declared softly, yet hotly as he gazed up to the brunette. "You think I'm just gonna stand around, you have another think coming!"

"Jou, I did it to protect you, now you ruined everything! Why…?!"

The blond growled softly, then cupped Seto's face between his hands, leaning up and kissing him furiously.

Seto gasped, eyes widening as he registered the soft press of lips against his, stunned to stillness at the heated kiss. This wasn't little Jou, this was grown-up Jou, and he was still kissing him. He shivered, then relaxed, returning the kiss softly as his arms slid around his waist.

The soft, yet fierce kiss lasted for several moments--for forever--before Jou pulled back, panting softly as he gazed up at him. "THAT'S why."

Seto, to say the least, was astonished. Lips tingling, he licked them absently as he gazed down at him. "You…remember?"

"Obviously." Jou grinned, winking playfully, then blushed, reaching out and fiddling with the buttons on Seto's trenchcoat. "You took care of me." he murmured softly. "Why?"

A little red-faced himself, Seto gazed down at him, touching his fingertips to the blond's cheek lightly. "Partly because Yugi and the others wanted me to. But mostly because I wanted to."

"Really?" he whispered.

Seto nodded. "Guess I just needed a push in the right direction to come clean about how I felt." He stroked a thumb over the other's bottom lip, fascinated by its softness and the tiny little gasp emitted from him. "I do care…I even love you, pup. But feelings and emotions aren't my forte."

"I could tell." Jou smiled wryly. "I'm glad someone gave you a kick in the keister to say something…I didn't wanna be shot down if I said anything."

Blue eyes widened at that. "You mean…you, too?"

"Yep." the blond grinned. "Just could never find the courage to say anything. One of us had to bend."

"Didn't think it would be me…but I'm glad it was." Seto responded softly. "Hell, I'm glad you feel the same."

Jou gave his most charming grin--which didn't fail to hit its mark--and shifted his hand down to squeeze the other's gently. "A time and place for everything, Seto. And now ain't the time, not with Pegasus' goons."

"You're right." Seto murmured, squeezing his hand back. "Let's get out of here."

"Seto…last thing I remember before all this--though it's kinda fuzzy--is Yugi and the others. Where are they?"

The brunette frowned. "They were going to try to help you…haven't seen them since. Do you think they're here, somewhere?"

"Well, if you would look down instead of sucking face, you MIGHT know that!" Honda's voice, soft, hissed, a tad annoyed, drifted up to them, and the two leapt apart guiltily, flushing, before looking down to a grate and the gathered group. "That answer your question, Sherlock?" the brunette hissed up wryly to the CEO, who had the good grace to blush.

"Guys!" Jou whispered in relief, falling to hands and knees on the grate. "Man, are you guys a sight for sore eyes!"

"So are you, Jou!" Yugi replied with a grin. "We're so glad you're back to normal."

"How did you get back to normal?" Anzu asked. The blond shrugged.

"Just found myself like this."

Perhaps the curse was broken.Yami replied to Yugi within their bond, and Yugi, grateful to hear his voice after the passage of awkwardness, blushed slightly, and nodded in agreement lightly.

"Perhaps the curse was broken." Yugi repeated aloud. "Something may've happened to that which caused you to be like this, or you broke it yourself."

Jou blinked at Yugi's words, eyeing him In confusions, but grinned sheepishly as Honda snorted.

"What, a kiss from Kaiba, like in the stories?" he teased as Seto's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Aw, can it, Honda! You think I'm gonna kiss and tell?" Jou sputtered as Ryou laughed softly.

"Yes, Honda, don't pester him so! It's not nice. Anyways, less teasing and more getting out of here, before someone finds us."

"The only sane one of the bunch." Seto muttered under his breath, earning an elbow in his ribs from the blond at his side. He smirked at Jou and shrugged as he shook his head at him. "Do any of you know how to get out? The grate looks pretty heavy."

Honda nodded, pointing upwards, above Jou and Seto's heads. "Croquet used that little doohickey to pry the door up."

"Doohickey…how scientific." Seto muttered as he glanced up to the lever system, then to Jou. "Find something to pull them out with, and be careful, while I get this."

Jou pouted a bit, but kissed his cheek. "You're lucky I love you enough to take orders this time, baka." Seto smirked lightly, blue eyes glinting playfully.

"Oh, don't worry…I'll make it worth your while." he murmured huskily, feeling triumphant when he got the blond to blush and stutter as he darted off.

"There's something I never thought I'd see." Honda murmured as the CEO maneuvered around with the lever rigging. "THE Seto Kaiba, flirting with his rival." Ryou and Anzu nodded furiously in speechless agreement.

"This work?" Jou called out softly to Seto as he came back, holding a long length of golden rope with tassels on the end. "It was used to tie off those heavy curtains in the main room."

"You didn't get spotted, did you, puppy?" the brunette replied with a frown as the blond shook his head. "Okay, then. It looks strong enough." he murmured as he pushed a switch, sending the soft hum of the lever hydraulics drifting through the air as the grate lifted up, then stopped. "Hurry, Jou, before someone hears."

The blond nodded and trotted forward, uncoiling the rope and sending it down to the others, appreciating the extra support when Seto wrapped his arms around him and the rope, and helped him pull and keep the rope steady as Ryou and Yugi, then Anzu and Honda clambered out.

"We make a good team, don't we, puppy?" Seto murmured with a small, gentle smile to the blond as Jou blushed and nodded his agreement, before his eyes widened. Seto blinked as the shorter teen turned into the crook of his neck.

"Trust me." he whispered.

"I do."

"Then turn…now!"

He was confused at why Jou was acting as such, but didn't argue, merely whirled around with Jou held tightly in his arms, the rope the only thing moving, and that was what struck the man behind them, who had had a gun drawn on them, in the face.

Automatically, the man dropped the gun, clutching his face, allowing Honda to tackle him to the ground.

"Smooth move." the CEO murmured to Jou, kicking the gun away from them as Jou beamed at him.

"You think? Saw it in a movie once. It was great, the partner was whirling the other around, allowing him to kick the bad guys back. Would've done that, but I don't know--"

His excited babble was cut off by Seto's lips against his, and Jou dropped the rope in favor of holding on to him, resting his hands on his shoulders. Suffice it to say, the blond was speechless as the brunette smirked at him when he pulled back.

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?"

Jou nodded slowly, his cheeks flooding with color. "But no one's ever shut me up like that."

"Good. I take first dibs at keeping you quiet like that from now on."

The blond swatted at him with a sound of exasperation as the group gathered. "Now what? Confront Pegasus, or make like bananas and split?"

"I'm in favor of getting out of here, this place is creepy." Honda replied. Yugi frowned.

"But Pegasus still has my grandfather and Mokuba." he protested softly. Seto shook his head.

"One thing at a time, Mutoh, unless you want to be trapped like them. I don't want to say it, but Pegasus has the advantage over us, this time."

"He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day?" Ryou murmured as he glanced at the CEO.

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes." Seto sighed. "I'll get him another day. When the advantage is in my hand."

Jou glanced up at him, placing his hand on one of Seto's. "We'll get Mokuba back, Seto. You'll see."

Those intense blue eyes gazed down at him, and he twined his fingers with his. "We…" he echoed quietly. "You'll be helping me?"

"Of course!" the blond replied with a snort. "I know how important siblings are to the both of us, and I'm not letting you take it on alone." He added, so softly that only Seto could hear, "You have me in your corner, now."

Seto blinked, then his eyes glittered with an unnamable emotion, at least to Yugi and the others. "Arigato, puppy." he whispered as Jou blushed and grinned at him.

"So…we're out of here, then?" Anzu replied as she glanced at the two with a little smile and a disbelieving shake of her head. She knew that Yugi had been talking about it, but to actually see it…

"Yeah. We're outta here." Jou replied as he squeezed Seto's hand and glanced back at his friends. "Let's go, before we run into Pegasus or something." he shuddered as the assembled group started out.

Famous last words, Jou.

"My, my…leaving so soon?" That cultured masculine voice drawled. "Very bad manners. But then, you are teenagers, after all. What can one expect?"

Seto and Jou both froze, before the blond bristled and growled as he turned his head to glare at the silver-haired man. "Haven't you done enough? Most likely you were the cause of all the trouble we've had, and you had my friends locked up! That's enough…we'll deal with you another time!"

"Why you arrogant little…!" One of Pegasus' guards growled, shifting to draw his gun until his boss waved his hand.

"Put that aside. I do abhor violence." Pegasus sniffed, before his eyes--the amber one and the Sennen-Eyed one--regarded the young blond, then the young CEO at his side. "My, my. So little Jonouchi-boy has a brain, after all. And he can use it." he drawled. Pity that the blond had changed back to normal, it had been most amusing to see him as a little boy.

"Leave him alone." Seto spat. "No one is allowed to insult him but me." He saw Jou blink and about to protest, but placed a hand over his mouth before he could make a sound. "Shh. You know what I mean." he whispered to him.

A blink of those honey-colored eyes considered him as he removed his hand, but Jou did little more than growl and pout his protest. He would get him back for that, later.

"How sweet. Love in teenager land." Pegasus replied in a syrupy tone. "So you think to just walk out and not own up to ruining my fun?"

Honda couldn't help but blink at that. "Man, you have a strange concept of fun."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." the silver-haired man replied, sending most of the group gaping at him in disbelief.

Even Seto stared at him, before he scowled. "It doesn't matter if we've spoiled your little game. This is over and done with, and the rest of it will be, too, as soon as we get back those who are important to us."

Pegasus clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "You assume so easily that you'll win." he lamented with a mock-sigh.

"And we will." Seto replied, fisting his hand. "I'll get my brother back, Mutoh his grandfather, and you'll be defeated."

"If you say so." he replied, smiling as he glanced at Seto, then Jou. "There's many ways to defeat an opponent. So many weaknesses."

Seto stiffened at the laced threat, his eyes narrowing as he looped an arm around Jou's waist and pulled him closer protectively. "We're leaving." he bit out, before he shifted and nudged at the others to move, ignoring Pegasus' laughter.

"There's many ways to break an opponent, don't you know, Kaiba-boy? I thought you would've been taught that, by now!" Pegasus chortled. "Little Mokuba-boy isn't the only way!"

What happened then made even Yami's head spin, as he took over, just in case. Everything happened so fast, it was almost a blur, and yet it moved so slowly at the same time. Pegasus was threatening Jou's life, and it wasn't a bluff. A mere grin and a flick of his fingers, and the men at his side had aimed their guns at the blond.

Anzu's scream and Honda's shout of horror preceded chaos and gunshots, and the assembled group ran for the doors, and safety, accompanied by Pegasus' laughter as they bolted. Down the long flight of steps they fairly tripped over to the edge of the forest, until they were in cover and only then stopped.

/Jou, where's Jou?!/ Yugi fairly screamed in the link between he and Yami's mind, panicked at the flight and rush of bodies. /Is he okay?!/

Yami turned his head to consider the group. Honda, Anzu and Ryou, breathless and panting where they rested, but unharmed. Crimson eyes turned to the pair, one brunette, one blond, and asked softly,   
  
"Jou…Kaiba? Are you all right?"

Yami's question was answered as Seto toppled over to his side on the ground, Jou falling to his knees beside him, in tears.

"He protected me…!" he choked out. "He shifted his body so he was the one hit, not me!" His fingers reached out, touching Seto's face, whimpering softly as a reddish smear appeared under the CEO. "Damn it, Seto! We've gone through too much…you better have contact with that chopper of yours or something, 'cause you're sure as hell not dying on me!"

------

End Chapter 8

------

A/N: Yeep! Yes, I know, cliffy! =p Don't kill me? I didn't intend to end the chapter like this, it just happened! Ehehehe.. --grins sheepishly-- Uh, R/R, please?


End file.
